


Hot Springs

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Roy’s aunt loaned him the use of a northern home complete with hot spring, and he has big plans for it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** – Arawaka owns all
> 
> **Warning** – none
> 
> **Author’s Note** – This little story is doing triple duty for the ‘Outdoor hot tub/rotenburo ’ prompt for celebrate_fma,  & for _daysofficmas (both on LJ) and the December bingo on DW’s allbingo for the song ‘A Kiss to Build a Dream on .”

XXX

“Your aunt knows how to live.” Maes tossed his towel aside and slipped into the natural hot spring with Roy. 

Roy watched Maes’s lean, naked body slipped into the water. It was such a nice body. He couldn’t wait to wrap himself around it. “She does but this home belongs to one of her contacts. Aunt Chris isn’t into the forest scene.” He canted his head up at the twinkling stars and the fat moon above. It cast light against the mountains and their snow covered trees. They weren’t too far from Briggs, and this home was picturesque and private, just what he needed for the weekend. “It’s beautiful night.”

“Very.” Maes sank into the volcanically warmed water but his nipples stood out from the cold at least until he settled down neck-deep. “So how private is this?”

“Private enough.” Roy lounged back. “Why? Planning on getting kinky right from the start?”

“Why waste time?” Maes nudged Roy’s leg with his toes.

“Enjoy the spring first, me all night,” Roy smirked, reaching for a bottle of wine and a glass.

“Mmmm, besides you’re better at thinking up all the kinky stuff than I am.” Maes held out a hand for the glass Roy filled.

“I am inventive. Alchemists have to be creative.” He filled his own glass with the somewhat sweet white wine. 

Maes trailed fingers through the water making its metallic scent waft. “So what’s the most kinky thing you’ve ever done?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“I want to top it.” Maes chuckled, tasting the wine. “Nice.”

“That is definitely courtesy of Aunt Chris. And by now you have to know, I don’t kiss and tell. I’m the perfect gentleman.” Roy pressed his fingers against his chest.

Maes snorted wine up into his nose. “Damn it, Roy!” He wiped his face, choking. When the spasms stopped, he punched Roy’s arm. “I can’t ask, Riza, you know. She’ll shoot me!”

“Absolutely. Probably in the crotch.” Roy grinned. 

“Besides, her letting you play with me might qualify as the kinkiest.”

“You wish. No, and besides, Riza doesn’t even know about this. It was before she and I were together, really. You have to understand, I was half terrified of her father, the original Flame alchemist. He could work up a threat that would make you leak piss.”

“I would have paid to see that.”

“Be nice or I won’t be later.”

“I’d rather you be naughty than nice.”

“Won’t be that either,” Roy warned. “Anyhow, I was still training to be a state alchemist, and Alex Louis, who was already one, took me home to meet his sisters.”

Maes’s eyes widened. “You didn’t let him….”

“I can still walk, can’t I? No, not Alex Louis. His sister, Olivier.”

Maes nearly dropped his glass. “The Wall of Briggs? I’ve heard of her! She sounds terrifying!”

Roy shivered at the remembrance. “You have no idea. The woman is a complete freak in bed and cold as hell outside of it. You’d never know I was anything but something she scraped off her boots the way she treats me professionally. I had to break it off with her, of course, once I was with Riza, not that it was a relationship really, more like bed buddies.” Roy shrugged. “Riza doesn’t mind sharing with you but she’d never do it with Olivier. Those two would battle it out.”

Maes licked his lips. “Can you imagine that? Those two, stripped to the waist, fighting for you. That is hot!”

“You’re being a pervert...and getting me excited. That would be amazing.” Roy felt the blood rushing south. “I’d break it up and let them both take me home together.”

“They’d break you. I’d have to write something very embarrassing on your tombstone.”

“But what a way to go.”

“So I have some stiff competition.” Maes set the wine aside, turning to Roy.

“Phrasing.”

“I said exactly what I meant.” Maes gathered Roy to him kissing him hard, raw and full of need. It was a kiss that promised the world. It was what pleasant dreams were made of.

“You can do that all night,” Roy rasped, breathlessly.

“You have my word that I will.”

“Excellent.”


End file.
